Yandere Boyfriend
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya harus menjalani hari-hari yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Ia harus pindah ke Tokyo dari Osaka karena ia harus sekolah di kota dan meninggalkan keluarganya. Dan Kuroko harus tinggal dengan lima anak dari teman ayahnya dikota. Dan merasakan persahabatan dan cinta yang ia tidak pernah bayangkan sebelumnya.


Title: Yandere Boyfriend

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance

Rating: T+

Pairing: Akashi X Kuroko X Kise Ryouta

Sinopsis/Summary:

Kuroko Tetsuya harus menjalani hari-hari yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Ia harus pindah ke Tokyo dari Osaka karena ia harus sekolah di kota dan meninggalkan keluarganya. Dan Kuroko harus tinggal dengan lima anak dari teman ayahnya dikota. Dan merasakan persahabatan dan cinta yang ia tidak pernah bayangkan sebelumnya.

**Chapter 1**

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai ke tempat ini?" tanya seorang yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko Tetsuya harus menjalani hari-hari yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Ia harus pindah ke Tokyo dari Osaka karena ia harus sekolah di kota dan meninggalkan keluarganya. Dan Kuroko harus tinggal dengan lima anak dari teman ayahnya pertama adalah Kise Ryota seorang cowok blonde yang sangat berisik dan manja pada semua orang, kelakuannya seperti anak-anak namun ia memiliki banyak penggemar wanita karena pekerjaannya sebagai model.

Yang kedua adalah Midorima Shintarou cowok yang sangat malu-malu dan tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada orang lain dan sangat percaya pada ramalan zodiak.

Yang ketiga adalah Aomine Daiki cowok berkulit gelap,sangat kasar,sombong dan mengangap dirinya terbaik namun selalu malas melakukan sesuatu. Yang keempat adalah Atsushi Murasakibara cowok yang menyukai dan membawa makanan,snack kemana-mana serta bertubuh tinggi hampir 2 meter. Dan yang terakhir adalah Akashi Seijuuro cowok yang dingin,jarang berbicara namun saat berbicara membuat orang takut karena sikapnya yang tidak pernah bercanda.

"Aku mau makan ayam goreng." kata seorang cowok blonde manja.

"Makan sayur-sayuran adalah yang lebih sehat." sahut cowok berkacamata disebelahnya.

"Tidak. Telur lebih sehat dari apapun." kata cowok berkulit gelap tidak terima.

"Selama ada _snack _dan coklat aku setuju." sambung cowok tinggi ikut-ikutan menimpali.

"Aku terserah kalian saja." kata cowok yang bertampang dingin lalu berjalan keluar rumah duluan.

Sampai urusan makanan semua cowok Tokyo ini bertengkar satu sama lain dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa memandangi orang yang berdebat ini. Sampai mereka capek dan membubarkan diri. Dan pada akhirnya membeli makanan sendiri-sendiri. Namun sebelum mereka pergi Kuroko menahan mereka dan berjanji membuatkan Bubur.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan buatkan makanan untuk kalian semua." kata Kuroko berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkan bubur yang dijanjikan.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Kuroko kembali dan membawakan mereka bubur yang membuat semua orang terheran-heran.

"Didalam bubur ada yang semua orang inginkan karena ada daging ayam disini." kata orang yang suka memanggil orang dengan suffix –cchi itu.

"Didalam bubur ini juga dicampurkan jagung,dan bawang. Sayur-sayuran yang aku mau." kata seseorang lagi sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ada telur dadar didalam bubur. Benci mengakuinya tapi ini yang aku inginkan." kata seseorang yang tetap tidak terima.

"Ah, dia menambahkan _snack_ kerupuk juga diatasnya dan ini rasa kesukaanku." kata seseorang bertubuh tinggi itu mulai memakan kerupuknya.

"Kuroko , ide kamu sangat bagus untuk menyatukan kami semua." kata seseorang lagi mulai memakan buburnya.

Akhirnya keributan dapat diredam dan mereka semua makan dengan tenang dengan ide cemerlang Kuroko dan mereka semua berterima kasih dan sedikit demi sedikit mereka semua menerima Kuroko dengan baik.

" Kuroko -cchi hebat bisa mendamaikan kami kasih Kuroko -cchi." kata cowok blonde itu sambil merangkul pundak Kuroko dari belakang.

"Makanan yang kamu sediakan sehat dan bergizi jadi aku menghargainya." sambung seseorang yang sangat gemar mengkoleksi _Lucky Item_ sesuai zodiaknya itu.

"Bilang saja kamu mau berterima kasih,Midorima. Terima Kasih, Kuroko ." sahut cowok yang sangat malas melakukan sesuatu itu.

"Ah, Kuroko -chin _Snack_-nya enak itu rasa apa ya? Terima kasih Kuroko -chin." kata cowok yang paling tinggi itu disamping Kuroko dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Murasaki-kun tolong hentikan. Kise-kun juga." balas Kuroko merasa tidak nyaman.

"Terima kasih Kuroko ." bisik cowok yang senang sekali membawa gunting ini.

**Pagi hari**

Pagi hari sudah terjadi keributan didepan kamar Kuroko . Karena secara langsung ada orang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Kise-kun tolong hentikan ini. Jangan masuk kedalam kamar orang sembarangan." kata cewek berambut biru muda ini setengah kesal.

"Kuroko -cchi jahat aku hanya ingin masuk kedalam kamar dan menyapamu saja." sahut Kise sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi Kise-kun bisa minta izin terlebih dahulu kan?" balas Kuroko tidak mau kalah.

" Kuroko -cchi jahat tidak mengerti perasaanku." kata cowok manja itu lalu berlari menjauh.

Lalu Kuroko dan lainnya segera pergi ke sekolah. Sekolah itu bernama _Generation of Miracle High School._ Sekolah dengan tingat populasi laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan perempuan yang membuat Kuroko masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan baik.

**Istirahat Sekolah**

"Kenapa Kise-chin cemberut terus daritadi pagi? Mau pockey?" kata Murasaki sambil menggigit pockey coklatnya.

"Kise, Aku dengar kau tadi pagi ribut dengan Kuroko ? tanya Aomine sambil mencari posisi tidur yang enak kursi belakang kelas.

"Dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya Kuroko -san tadi pagi. Iya, kan Kise? Jelas Midorima sambil merapikan kukunya santai.

"Benar itu Kuroko -san?" tanya sang Akashi kepada Kuroko sambil menatap tajam Kise.

"U-un."jawab Kuroko singkat sambil meminum susu kotaknya.

"Iya memang aku masuk kedalam selimut Kuroko -cchi tapi aku hanya ingin bertemu dia dan mau mengobrol lebih akrab." jawab Kise sambil menatap Kuroko dengan muka memelas.

"Oh. Jadi begitu kamu seharusnya menjelaskan kepadaku. Aku mengerti Kise-kun." kata Kuroko polos dan mengiyakan perkataan Kise.

"Dibohongi dan dijebak." kata Aomine singkat tetapi menusuk hati Kise.

"Akhirnya Kuroko -cchi mengerti?" kata Kise tersenyum pada Kuroko .

"Asalkan Kise-kun tidak mengacak-acak kamarku dan izin terlebih dahulu." kata Kuroko masih tetap polos dan tidak mengerti.

"Polos dan lugu." kata Midorima dan Murasaki tiba-tiba bersamaan.

**Pulang Sekolah**

Aomine seperti biasa sedang tidur pulas di kamarnya, Midorima sedang mencari dan berburu _Lucky Item _untuk besok, Murasakibara seperti biasa sedang menambah makanan dan _snack _kesukaannya di toko langganannya, Kise sedang ada pemotretan untuk _cover_ majalah olahraga dan hari ini Kuroko dan Akashi yang bertugas untuk membersihkan rumah.

Akashi tidak berbicara sedikitpun tetapi mengerjakan tugasnya dengan cepat dan rapi. Sebaliknya Kuroko membersihkan dengan lama. Namun tiba-tiba satu gelas yang terjatuh dan pada saat Kuroko ingin mengambil pecahan gelas itu pecahannya mengenai jari tangan Kuroko yang sangat halus dan mudah tergores.

"Aduh!" teriak Kuroko yang membuat Akashi menoleh kearahnya.

"Kuroko -san, sini tanganmu." perintah Akashi sambil mengarahkan jari tangan Kuroko lalu menjilat dan menghisap darahnya.

"Akashi-san itu kotor. Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu melakukan itu." balasnya sambil menarik tangannya kembali dengan tersipu malu.

"Itu cara terbaik menyembuhkan luka...Menurutku..." jawab Akashi sambil menundukan wajahnya didepan Kuroko .

"Terima kasih, Akashi-san." jawab Kuroko pelan dengan semburat merah kecil diwajahnya.

"Kuroko -san bila kamu tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai hatimu sebaiknya jangan dilakukan." kata Akashi tiba-tiba berbicara sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko bingung.

"Maksud Akashi-san apa?" kata Kuroko bingung mendengar ucapannya.

Namun Akashi pergi tanpa menjelaskan maksud ucapannya kepada Kuroko . Ia juga bingung dengan reaksinya tadi merasa senang dengan Akashi yang memperhatikannya. Sampai malam harinya Kuroko tetap bingung dan memikirkannya sepanjang malam. Dan ia tidak menemukan jawabannya sampai pagi datang.

"Selamat pagi, Kuroko -cchi. Maaf aku masuk ke kamar tiba-tiba lagi." kata cowok berambut blonde sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Kuroko .

"Aku tahu Kise-kun." kata Kuroko masih setengah sadar.

"Manis tetapi rambutmu berantakan." kata Kise-kun mengulurkan tangan ke kepala Kuroko untuk membantu merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kise-kun tidak usah repot." jawab Kuroko lalu menguap kecil.

"Kuroko -cchi lucu sekali dengan rambutmu yang berantakan. Tapi aku suka kamu yang seperti itu." kata cowok itu lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko .

"Kise-kun ada apa? Tolong hentikan ini." kata Kuroko berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kise namun tidak bisa karena tenaga Kise lebih kuat.

"Maaf . Kuroko -cchi bisa kita sebentar seperti ini?" kata Kise membisikan suaranya pelan lalu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kuroko .

Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa Kise bersikap seperti ini. Kemarin Akashi mengatakan sesuatu yang ia tidak mengerti sekarang tiba-tiba Kise bersikap aneh. Kuroko tetap tidak mengerti sampai mereka semua berangkat . Kuroko memikirkan masalah ini namun tidak menemukan jawabannya. Ia tidak mengerti mungkin ayahnya salah mengirimnya ke Tokyo bersama dengan lima orang cowok yang sangat aneh yang harus membuat Kuroko bersabar menghadapi mereka.

Pagi harinya

Kuroko terlihat sangat murung sepanjang kelas dan ini menarik perhatian Murasakibara untuk bertanya kepadanya tentang masalah apa yang ia sedang alami.

"Kuroko -chin ada apa? Daritadi pagi terlihat murung. Mau ikut aku ke kantin membeli makanan?" tanya sang maniak _snack_ dan mengajaknya pergi untuk menghiburnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ikut juga mau meminjam buku ke perpustakaan." jawab Kuroko tetap menyembunyikan perasaannya yang gelisah.

Mereka berpisah karena Kuroko akan pergi keperpustakaan dan Murasaki akan pergi ke kantin.

**Perpustakaan**

"Tinggi sekali. A-Aku sulit mengambilnya." gumam Kuroko mencoba mengambil buku pada rak yang paling atas.

"Buku yang ini Kuroko -chin." kata Murasaki muncul dari belakang Kuroko mengambilkan bukunya dengan mudah.

"Ah. Terima kasih Murasaki-san. Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Kuroko karena seharusnya ia berada dikantin.

"Aku khawatir Kuroko -chin murung terus daritadi pagi. Mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku Kuroko -chin?" tanyanya sambil menuju tempat duduk agar bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman.

Kuroko akhirnya menceritakan apa yang dipikirkannya karena ia tidak mengerti sikap semua orang menceritakan tentang sikap Akashi dan Kise yang selalu aneh terhadapnya. Namun Murasaki menjawab semua pertanyaan Kuroko dengan baik dan membuat Kuroko bisa menyadari satu hal yang penting dan berharga.

"Mungkin maksud Aka-chin ia khawatir padamu yang selalu mendahulukan kepentingan Kise-chin daripada perasaanmu sesungguhnya pada kasus Kise-chin yang masuk dalam kamarmu diam-diam." jelas Murasaki tentang pernyataan Akashi yang membingungkan Kuroko .

"Oh, jadi Akashi-kun ingin aku menolak permintaan Kise-kun?" kata Kuroko sedikit mengerti dengan penjelasan Murasaki.

"Singkatnya begitu. Kalau Kise-chin mungkin ia sedang ada masalah jadi ia butuh berbicara namun tidak mau membebankan Kuroko -chin jadi akhirnya ia hanya memeluk Kuro-chin agar merasa tenang." jelas Murasaki kembali sambil mengunyah permen.

Akhirnya Kuroko sedikit mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Ia lega teman-temannya ternyata hanya khawatir pada dirinya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa dikelilingi dengan orang yang sangat perhatian padanya. Ternyata ucapan ayahnya mungkin benar mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat baik dan menggap dirinya berharga terutama Akashi yang ternyata mempunyai sikap yang cukup khawatir kepadanya berbeda dengan sikapnya didepan orang lain.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Kuroko seperti biasa ingin meminjam buku di perpustakaan dan ingin kembali ke kelas namun pada saat Kuroko ingin kembali ke kelas menuruni tangga ia terjatuh dan pingsan karena tidak melihat anak tangga yang dipijaknya dengan benar karena sedang membaca buku. Ketika sadar samar-samar Kuroko mendengar percakapan teman-temannya dalam ruang kesehatan.

"Midorima, apa Kuroko -san baik-baik saja?" kata Akashi bertanya pada sang kepala kesehatan sekolah.

"Midorimacchi, tolong jelaskan apa Kuroko -cchi baik-baik saja." kata Kise terlihat sangat cemas.

"Kuroko -chin akan baik-baik saja Aka-chin dan Kise-chin." sambung Murasaki menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Tidak biasanya Akashi-kun panik juga?" sela Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Karena ia juga teman kita. Jelas aku khawatir padanya." jawab Akashi dengan wajah yang dingin dan datar.

"Kau juga Kise jangan seperti bocah merengek-rengek daritadi!" bentak Aomine setengah kesal.

"Tolong semuanya jangan ribut biarkan aku memeriksa Kuroko -san dulu. Dan kalian sebaiknya tunggu diluar." kata Midorima sambil menyuruh mereka tertib untuk keluar ruang kesehatan.

**Di depan Ruang Kesehatan**

"Cih, Midorimacchi menyuruh kita pergi padahal kita semua juga khawatir padanya." keluh Kise sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Kise. Kuroko akan baik-baik sa-." kata sang Akashi terpotong karena membuat semua orang kaget mendengarnya.

"ADUH!" teriak Kuroko dari dalam yang membuat semua temanya masuk bersamaan kedalam ruang kesehatan segera.

"Midorimacchi, kamu ada apa dengan Kuroko -cchi?" kata Kise dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Setelah itu Midorima menjelaskan ternyata Kuroko hanya menolak tangannya di jahit karena ada sedikit luka sobek akibat terjatuh tadi. Lalu tiba-tiba Akashi masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan dan menarik Kise keluar.

" Semua keluar dulu." kata Akashi muncul dibelakang Kise dan menarik tangan Kise agar keluar dari ruangan.

"Ada apa didalam?" tanya Murasaki dan Aomine bersamaan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan Kuroko baik-baik saja." jawab Akashi lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa dengan mereka berdua sikapnya jadi aneh." gumam Aomine yang melihat keanehan sikap kedua temannya.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu Kuroko sudah sembuh namun kemudian masalah kembali muncul ada berita besar membuat Akashi dan Kise kembali bersikap aneh. Semua karena permintaan Aomine yang ditentang keras oleh Akashi dan Kise.

"Aku tidak setuju bila Kuroko -cchi dijadikan alat membuatmu kabur dari masalahmu, Aominecchi!" bentak Kise sambil menarik tangan Kuroko .

"Kuroko -san bila kamu ingin menolak katakan saja." sambung Akashi ikut menimpali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kise-kun dan Akashi-kun tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Kuroko meyakinkan mereka semua.

Ini semua berawal dari permintaan Aomine pada Kuroko untuk di dandani menjadi ceweknya agar ia bisa memutuskan pacarnya Satsuki Momoi. Namun Kise dan Akashi tampak tidak setuju dengan ide ini karena mereka menganggap ini bisa membahayakan Kuroko . Bagaimana bila cewek Aomine tidak bisa menerima hal ini menjadi dendam dan membalaskan dendamnya pada Kuroko .

Namun pada akhirnya mereka berdua tidak berhasil menghentikan kemauan Kuroko membantu Aomine. Ia pergi ke salon oleh tata rias teman Aomine dan ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna biru dan diikat dua seperti Hatsune Miku membuat dia terlihat manis dengan baju _dress_ biru muda seperti cinderella.

**Restauran**

Kise,Midorima,Akashi,Kuroko dan Murasaki ikut memantau dan masuk kedalam Restauran karena ditempat ini Aomine berjanji akan membuktikan pada Momoi bahwa ia memiliki cewek yang sangat ia cintai. Namun ternyata Momoi tidak menerima begitu saja dan meminta bukti.

"Kalau kamu benar mencintainya sekarang didepan banyak orang kamu harus menciumnya. Kamu belum pernah melakukannya padaku karena kamu tidak mecintaiku. Sebagai bukti kamu mencintainya aku mau melihat itu semua!" teriak Momoi membuat semua pengunjung restauran melihat kearahnya.

Tidak butuh jawaban dan waktu yang lama Aomine segera menarik badan Kuroko yang mungil kedalam pelukannya dan segera mencium bibir Kuroko yang halus singkat namun menyakitkan bagi semua wanita yang melihat cowok yang dicintainya berciuman dengan cewek lain. Aomine melepaskan ciumannya dan Momoi segera pergi dari restauran sambil menangis.

"Aomine-kun bodoh!" teriak Momoi sambil berjalan keluar restauran dengan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Kejadian tidak berhenti begitu saja Kise dan Akashi terkejut melihatnya. Pada saat Akashi mau menghampiri Aomine dengan mukanya yang terlihat menyeramkan itu tangannya ditahan oleh Murasaki agar tidak keluar sekarang. Namun berbeda dengan Kise yang tidak sempat di tahan oleh Midorima dan menuju tempat Aomine dan langsung menampar pipi Aomine dengan marah.

"Aominecchi kenapa melakukan ini? Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Kuroko -cchi aku perlu berbicara denganmu!" teriak Kise lalu menarik paksa tangan Kuroko untuk pergi keluar dari restaurant.

Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti Kise yang terus menarik tangannya hingga sampai di sebuah taman. Kise akhirnya melepaskan tangan Kuroko lalu membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Kuroko sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada yang berbicara sampai pada akhirnya Kise membuka mulutnya dan menyatakan perasaan yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

"Aku suka Kuroko -cchi. Aku cemburu melihatmu dengan Aominecchi. Maaf aku tidak bisa menyimpannya lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak tahan melihat kejadian tadi. Tadinya aku tidak mau memberitahukan perasaanku ini karena aku takut membuat Kuroko -cchi menjauh dariku. Maaf." kata Kise sambil menundukan wajahnya dan meneteskan air mata.

"Maaf Kise-kun aku-." kata Kuroko kembali terpotong.

"Kamu tidak perlu menanggapi perasaanku aku hanya mau memberitahukannya padamu. Bisa kita tetap berpelukan seperti ini sebentar?" tanya Kise sambil terus memeluk Kuroko semakin erat.

"Iya Kise-kun." jawab Kuroko ikut bersedih karena ia merasakan tetesan air mata Kise jatuh dan membasahi _dress_-nya.

Setelah satu bulan kejadian itu akhirnya Kise dan Aomine berdamai. Namun baru selesai masalah ini dan membuat Kuroko bingung akan pernyataan Kise masalah baru kembali muncul yang membuat Akashi semakin marah dan membuat Kise semakin kesal melihat masalah yang dialami Kuroko .

**Ruang Kelas**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Osaka bernama Kagami Taiga." Kata pak guru yang memperkenalkan cowok berambut merah itu.

"Nama saya Kagami Taiga. Salam kenal." kata Kagami sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kuroko .

"Kagami-san anda silahkan duduk dipojok kanan sana. Dan anak-anak kita mulai pelajarannya." lanjut pak guru masih setengah kesal.

Kagami menuju tempat duduknya namun ia melihat disebelahnya ada anak berambut biru muda tertidur dengan indah namun tidak mendapat teguran dari guru. Dan ia sudah sangat mengenalnya dan mencarinya selama satu bulan sejak kepindahannya ke Tokyo.

"Ah. Salam kenal. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya." kata anak itu setengah sadar memperkenalkan diri lalu tidur kembali

"Bukan salam kenal Kuroko -chan. Lama tidak berjumpa." kata Kagami sambil menyeringai lebar namun Kuroko tidak melihatnya karena kembali tertidur.

Akashi terus memperhatikan Kagami sampai ia ditempat duduknya dan berbicara dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia merasakan ada suatu yang aneh saat Kagami memperhatikan Kuroko . Ia merasakan firasat buruk bahwa Kagami akan mengambil Kuroko menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Akashi kembali membayangkan hal itu dalam pikirannya dengan amarah yang meluap-luap lalu mengunting kertas dengan bentuk yang tidak teratur dan membuat beberapa goresan di tangannya untuk mengendalikan amarahnya.

**Istirahat Sekolah**

"Tunggu Kuroko -chan kita perlu berbicara sebentar!" teriak Kagami lalu berjalan menuju Kuroko yang sedang memakan rotinya _sandwich_-nya di atap sekolah.

"Sebentar ada perlu apa kamu dengan Kuroko -san?" tanya Akashi menahan dan memegang tangan Kagami sambil tersenyum tetapi berbeda dengan senyum bahagia lebih terlihat menakutkan.

"Dan apa maumu dengan Kuroko -cchi?" sahut Kise turut mencegah Kuroko pergi dengan murid baru itu.

"Kagami Taiga berasal dari Osaka sama seperti Kuroko sepertinya kamu kenal baik dengan Kuroko ." jelas Midorima menganalisa kejadian ini.

"Atau kita bisa sebut kamu sahabat lama Kuroko ?" kata Aomine turut menimpali.

"Aku bukan hanya sekedar sahabatnya Kuroko -chan ak-." kata Kagami terpotong karena disela oleh Kuroko.

"Dia sahabat sekaligus pasangan masa laluku." kata Kuroko menjelaskan dengan wajah yang datar lalu meminum soda buah kesukaannya.

"Mantan Kuroko -cchi? Aku tidak percaya itu!" teriak Kise dengan wajah tertunduk kesal.

"Aku bukan hanya orang masa lalunya. Aku akan merubah semua ini dan mengajaknya ke Osaka kembali untuk tinggal bersamaku dan memperbaiki hubungan kita." kata Kagami sambil menyeringai.

"Sebaiknya kamu urungkan saja niatmu itu. Atau aku harus membantumu agar kamu bisa pulang ke Osaka sendiri?" kata Akashi menghampiri Kagami sambil menodongkan gunting ke wajah Kagami.

"Jangan Aka-chin. Jangan lakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kamu bisa kena masalah." sahut Murasaki memisahkan Akashi dengan menahan guntingnya.

"Terserah kamu mau melakukan apapun padaku. Aku butuh menjelaskan padamu malam ini kamu tau apartemen Haru di belakang sekolah? Kamu bisa datang ketempatku jika ingin mengetahui alasanku kenapa aku memutuskan berpisah padamu dahulu." kata Kagami menjelaskan pada Kuroko cepat.

"Tidak akan pernah aku mengijinkan Kuroko -cchi pergi ketempatmu." sahut Kise dari belakang Kagami dengan aura yang sangat marah.

"Aku tidak peduli mau kalian apa. Aku hanya perlu Kuroko -chan. Aku tunggu malam ini Kuroko." kata Kagami lalu pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang sedang marah kepadanya

**Malam Hari**

" Kuroko -cchi pokoknya jangan pergi. Aku menentang hal ini." kata Kise tidak setuju dan menahan Kuroko dikamarnya.

"Kise-kun aku harus pergi. Ini untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Kagami-kun." jawab Kuroko bersikeras pergi.

Namun Kise menarik tangan Kuroko dan memeluknya. Kembali sesaat ruangan kamar menjadi sunyi.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju. Aku cemburu kamu berdua dengannya nanti didalam apartemen. Pokoknya saat kamu kembali aku akan tetap berada dalam kamar ini menunggumu." kata Kise lalu melepas pelukannya dengan wajah yang sedih.

**Didepan Rumah**

"Kalau kamu tidak suka melakukannya sebaiknya kamu tidak usah pergi." kata suara misterius terdengar menahan Kuroko pergi.

"Aku harus tetap pergi Akashi-kun. Ini juga untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya." kata Kuroko sambil tertunduk.

"Kalau ada apa-apa segera kamu hubungi aku atau anak-anak yang lain." balas Akashi dengan muka yang khawatir pada Kuroko .

"Aku pergi dahulu Akashi-san." kata Kuroko lalu berbalik badan siap pergi namun langkahnya tertahan karena ada yang menahan tangannya dari belakang.

"Aku-. Hati-hati dijalan. Maaf terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu Kuroko." bisik Akashi lalu melepaskan genggamannya dengan kata-kata yang belum terucap jelas.

Deg..Deg..Deg

Jantung Kuroko menjadi lebih cepat seperti saat Akashi menolongnya waktu ia tersayat pecahan piring. Kuroko menyadari hal "Itu" sudah datang dalam hatinya namun ia menepis hal itu dan pergi dari hadapan Akashi tanpa mengucapkan apapun dengan muka yang memerah karena ia malu jika harus kembali menatap mata dan wajahnya.

**Apartemen Kagami**

Kuroko tetap pergi menuju apartemen Kagami. Dan Kagami menyambutnya setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Maaf membuat kamu menunggu Kuroko -chan." kata Kagami menuju kearah Kuroko lalu memeluknya erat.

"Tolong hentikan ini Kagami-san. Aku datang untuk meminta penjelasan darimu." balas Kuroko dan menghentikan kemauan Kagami atas dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu menuruti kemauanku untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita dan pulang ke Osaka." kata Kagami tetap memaksakan Kuroko .

Terjadi keributan beberapa saat lalu Kagami tetap memaksa Kuroko dan sekarang ia melakukan perbuatan yang Kuroko tidak suka sejak dahulu. Kagami mendorong tubuh Kuroko ke_ sofa_ dibelakangnya dan mulai menahan Kuroko untuk berhenti bergerak dan Kagami bersiap-siap ingin menciumnya.

"Kuroko -chan, aku tau kamu tidak suka melakukan ini sejak dahulu namun aku terpaksa melakukan ini kecuali kamu mau pulang ke Osaka bersamaku." ancam Kagami tetap menatap Kuroko dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak bisa aku suka tinggal di Tokyo." jawab Kuroko berusaha lari namun tangannya yang mungil dikunci paksa oleh Kagami dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Jadi itu keputusanmu? Apa boleh buat." balas Kagami mulai mendekati wajahnya kearah Kuroko dan bersiap menciumnya.

"H-Hentikan Kagami-san" kata Kuroko berusaha menghentikan tindakan Kagami.

"T-tolong Aka-s." gumam Kuroko dengan perlahan.

Dan orang yang dipikirkan oleh Kuroko pun tiba sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"KUROKO !Kagami kau!" teriak Akashi dan mencoba menusukan guntingnya kepada Kagami namun berhasil di hindari.

"Kuroko -cchi kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata Kise dengan wajah yang cemas dan segera menarik tangan Kuroko agar menjauh dari Kagami.

"Aka-chin jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh." kata Murasaki berusaha menahan Akashi agar tidak kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sekarang kita harus minta penjelasan pada cowok _hentai_ di depan kita ini. Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Kuroko ?" geram Aomine lalu menonjok pipi Kagami sehingga ia terdorong kebelakang dengan memar diwajahnya.

"Maaf..Kuroko -chan aku kembali menyakitimu semua yang aku lakukan ini mungkin berguna dan mungkin dengan begini kamu dapat melepasku pergi tanpa adanya penyesalan. Karena kamu sekarang membenciku dan aku bisa pergi dengan lega." jelas Kagami sambil tersenyum getir.

"Tiket pesawat ke Amerika?" sela Midorima disaat semua sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Kagami.

Ternyata alasan Kagami memutuskan hubungan dengan Kuroko bukanlah karena rasa bosan seperti yang selama ini di dengar Kuroko dari Kagami sendiri. Melainkan Kagami harus pindah ke luar negeri dan tidak pernah kembali ke Osaka. Karena itu lebih baik ia memutuskan hubungannya agar Kuroko tidak mengharapkannya kembali.

Kagami membuat Kuroko membencinya dengan berpura-pura ingin memperbaiki hubungan di Osaka, memaksa menciumnya dan memutuskan hubungannya kembali agar ia yakin Kuroko membencinya dan tidak mengharapkannya kembali. Ternyata selama satu bulan Kuroko meninggalkannya ia telah menemukan cinta yang baru karena ia menyebut "Nama"nya saat ketakutan dan tidak mau kembali ke Osaka. Kagami pun menatap Akashi. Lalu mulai berbicara padanya.

"Akashi, tetaplah menjaga Kuroko baik-baik dia anak yang rapuh namun sangat baik pada semua .. Kuroko sekali lagi. Aku pamit." kata Kagami memakai bajunya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Tunggu, Kagami-san sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah membenci Kagami-san. Terima Kasih karena sudah menjagaku selama ini. Hati-hati Kagami-san." kata Kuroko tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

Semua berakhir dengan baik dan lancar namun ada satu masalah lagi yang belum terpecahkan.

**Kamar Kuroko**

"Akashi-kun ada apa datang ke kamarku malam ini?" tanya Kuroko yang mulai mengantuk.

Akashi tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kagami lakukan. Ia memaksa untuk melakukan_ Kiss_ seperti yang ia alami dengan Kagami.

"A-Akashi-kun j-jangan." kata Kuroko mulai merasakan firasat buruk

"Apa tadi kamu merasakan ini dengan Kagami?" bisik Akashi ditelinga Kuroko dan menghentikan aksinya lalu memeluk Kuroko.

"Aku tidak merasakan seperti yang tadi aku rasakan." jawab Kuroko singkat.

Kuroko merasa berbeda saat dengan Kagami ia tidak mau melakukan ciuman itu dan menolaknya namun saat bersama Akashi ia tidak mau melakukan itu tetapi tidak bisa ia sadar perasaan yang ia alami.

"Akashi-kun aku suk-." kata Kuroko kembali terkunci karena Akashi tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan halus yang membuat Kuroko merasa aman dan tidak takut ciuman pertamanya direbut.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Kuroko suka kamu Kuroko. Maaf aku melakukan hal yang bodoh. Aku ingin sekali membalas dan menusuk orang yang membuat kamu menderita." kata Akashi menyatakan perasaannya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Aku juga Akashi-san. Maukah kamu berjanji kepadaku Akashi-san? Jangan tahan dirimu bila ingin marah katakan saja kepadaku namun jangan menyalahkan dan menyakiti orang lain karena diriku." kata Kuroko singkat dan tersenyum bahagia mendengar pengakuan cinta seorang Akashi.

"Kamu terlalu baik Kuroko -san. Baiklah aku menuruti kemauanmu karena aku menyayangimu." jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk Kuroko .

Lalu mereka berdua melewati malam yang indah itu berdua dalam kehangatan cinta mereka berdua. Namun disisi lain ada orang yang mendengarkan pengakuan cinta kedua insan itu sangat bersedih dan hanya bisa menangis berharap orang yang ia sayangi bisa membalas perasaannya.

**Pagi Hari**

"Boleh aku berbicara sebentar denganmu Aka-cchi?" kata Kise dengan raut wajah yang muram.

"Ada apa Ryota. Jarang sekali kamu berbicara denganku." jawab Akashi sambil menatap Kise tajam.

"Aku menyukai Kuroko-cchi. Aku tidak suka melihat dia bersama cowok lain. Namun aku hanya berharap dia bahagia bersama Aka-cchi." sahut Kise dengan sedikit meneteskan air mata.

"Aku menghargai perasaanmu pada Kuroko. Dan aku pasti tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dan membuat dia bahagia selalu." kata Akashi lalu pergi meninggalkan Kise.

"Satu lagi Ryouta. Kalau kau mau merebut Kuroko kau harus menghadapiku dulu." lanjut Akshi kepada Kise dengan aura menakutkan dan memegang gunting kesayangannya.

Kise tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan Akashi. Ia berusaha menerimanya dan mencoba untuk tetap membahagiakan Kuroko sebagai teman. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Selamat ternyata kalian sudah jadian tadi malam?" kata Aomine merangkul pundak Akashi sambil menyeringai licik.

"Selamat Aka-chin dan Kuroko -chin semoga langgeng." sambung Murasaki sambil makan pockey vanilanya.

"Menurut zodiak kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi." kata Midorima membacakan ramalan cintanya.

"Aku belum bisa menerima ini tapi Akashicchi kalau kamu menyakiti Kuroko -cchi aku akan merebutnya darimu." ancam Kise sambil menggelembungkan pipinya tanda kesal dan marah.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Karena ia milikku." jawab Akashi menyeringai seram lalu mencium bibir Kuroko singkat didepan semua orang.

"Akashi-kun jangan lakukan itu didepan semua orang." kata Kuroko dengan mukanya yang memerah.

Akhirnya mereka semua bisa menerima hubungan Kuroko dan Akashi. Walupun Kise masih merasa tidak nyaman namun ia bisa menerima itu semua, Semua berakhir bahagia dengan kelulusan mereka menuju semester berikutnya yang akan mereka lalui dengan tawa,canda dan kebahagian.

Review Please Minna!


End file.
